


Painted Red

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Dean, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!Cas just wants it rough...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Red

The chains creaked, links grinding together in a metallic cacophony. Steel groaned quietly, underlining the low moan that issued from plump, spit-slick lips. Two heartbeats thundered, galloping at a matched pace. Breaths issued into the air, ragged and edged with half-whispered gasps.   
  
Castiel bent his head, lapping over streaks of blood painted over a broad, freckled chest. With every lick, he uncovered more of that beautiful speckled skin. The black rays and angular points of dark ink appeared, no longer hidden beneath the thick spattering of scarlet that had obscured the design. He continued on, revealing a pebbled nipple next.   
  
His teeth scraped over the swollen bud, drawing an enraptured hiss from above. Soothingly, Castiel laved at the tiny bit of abuse. The sheets stuck to his palms as he lowered himself, causing his palms to come away red. It was no matter. He simply repeated the process he'd gone about before; smearing the liquid over the naked skin beneath him.   
  
Ancient letters adorned freckled skin, spelling out just how much Castiel coveted, cherished, adored, loved the being under him. Hand-prints covered heaving pectorals, giving way to long, finger-painted stripes that faded into rust down a middle, softened ever-so-slightly. Lines banded bowed thighs, thinning and disappearing only to return as four-pointed stars over the faint pulse of femoral arteries. Round, small dots rode up and down the length of a proudly curved cock. The careful painting over the head smeared slightly as precome bubbled at the tip, dribbling from the crown. Those plump lips parted, red streaking over the bowed edges.   
  
Castiel sat back for a moment, taking in his masterpiece. He'd been a devout man once, a new-comer to a village surrounded by wooded lands filled with heathen savages. He'd been a leader of the church, clothed in robes of holy white and dove gray. Those innocent, saintly trappings hadn't lasted long when a green-eyed heathen savage came into the village. They'd turned red and black in a night of heat, fire, and blood. The green-eyed heathen had pulled the very stuff of life from Castiel before feeding it back to him, throat tucked against Castiel's chapped lips as blood leaked over his jaw and gave him new life. Dean had sired him, had become more than creator quickly.   
  
Those arms corded, pulling at the chains as fangs flashed in the candlelit darkness. Metal clanked, copper links accenting the creature they held. The steel bedpost groaned again, threatening to give the longer Dean was left on edge. Green eyes narrowed, darkening as pupils expanded. The snarl those lips pulled up into made Castiel shiver in delighted fear. As his body rippled, the muscles of his hole fluttered around the plug he'd worn during feeding. More than anything, he wanted to slip it free and replace it with Dean's cock. But he was in the mood for nothing less than the animalistic, hungry version of Dean that fucked his fledgling with fangs buried deep as hips pistoned brutally. And that Dean only came out when Castiel teased him to bloodlust.   
  
So Castiel had chained his sire to the steel bed frame and made Dean just...watch. Watch as Castiel brought his dinner in, the two humans still whimpering and begging for mercy. Watch  as Castiel prepped himself before the three of them, opening his hole and plugging himself while stroking Dean's cock with his free hand. Watch as Castiel dragged one human over, taking his fill and smacking his lips, letting the body fall to the ground. Watch as Castiel made a mess of the second, drinking until his belly gave a mildly pained pang before letting the opened artery splash over the bed freely. Watch as Castiel cleaned the mess off of Dean's trapped form, designed a new pattern of rust and ruby and repeat the process again.   
  
Already Dean was hovering on the edge, eyes glinting dangerously in the soft light of candles' flames. His chest heaved, hips thrusting shallowly in an attempt to gain friction against Castiel's thighs, belly, or crotch. His lips peeled back from his teeth, head rocking from side to side as his arms strained to break the chains. Low snarls and husky growls rumbled, joined with the occasional desperation-edged groan or panting whine of need. The last two were often accompanied by earnest gazes and murmured pleas for real contact, no teasing. They were vestiges of the tenderness Dean was fond of displaying. Not that Castiel didn't enjoy the softer bouts of love-making, he rather liked the gentler side of the older vampire. He just wanted the harsher, hungrier, baser side tonight.   
  
Castiel dipped his head once more, licking the markings away slowly, easily, as if he had all the time in the world. He let one fang skim beside one nipple, raising a line of scarlet that he lapped up with a hum. It only made Dean thrash, a snarl rattling in his throat. The soft pit of Dean's belly hollowed slightly when Castiel nipped at it, testing the give of the skin with playful bites. A warning growl was issued when Castiel descended lower, breath washing hot over the drying marks painted over Dean's thighs and cock.   
  
The bands were removed first, vanishing under longer, lingering licks. Castiel then pressed his open mouth over the four-pointed stars, drawing the paler skin into his mouth with strong sucks and sharp nips. At the first hissed curse of pleasure-pain, Castiel struck, sinking his fangs deep. Blood gushed, hot and wet, into his mouth. Dean's flavor always reminded Castiel of old liquor and honeyed mead, heady and decadent and sweet. He pulled back, fingers and palm swiping through the pumping trickles of red. He turned his head and repeated the prior action on Dean's other thigh, stifling a moan at the taste of Dean's blood across his tongue. His red-painted hand wrapped around Dean's cock, stroking leisurely and loosely. It was enough sensation to make the older vampire's hips hitch and a growled command for more to be barked out.   
Castiel retracted his fangs and circled his fingers tightly around the base of Dean's cock. He flicked his tongue over the bead of precome at the tip, savoring the salt tang that rolled across his lips. Before Dean could react, Castiel sealed his mouth around the crown, laving at the sensitive underside teasingly. Dean groaned, voice breaking low around a half-stuttered version of Castiel's name.   
  
With a semblance of a smile, Castiel sank down to the hilt, eyelashes fluttering as the head nudged the back of his throat. He hummed, lids lifting to watch Dean's reaction to his intended plans. Castiel let his fangs burst free again, sinking them into the heat of Dean's erection.   
  
Dean cried out, head kicking back to expose the line of his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed as he groaned half-intelligible phrases in the heathen dialect he'd repressed long ago. His lips parted, wetted and shining. Green eyes glowed beneath heavy lids at half-mast. A flush spread over his cheeks, chest, and shoulders, making all those pretty freckles stand out further. He was beautiful, really, even as the links of the chains began to give, welded edges squeaking and groaning.   
  
Castiel closed his eyes, enjoying the heavy, weighty girth of Dean on his tongue. Spit and blood dribbled down his chin as he sucked and laved, humming pridefully.   
  
The chains gave with a metallic screech before the broken links hit the floor. Fingertips pushed against the pressure points in Castiel's jaw, making his mouth release its suck. Castiel played reluctant, hissing and trying to get his lips back where'd they had been moments before. Dean wasn't having it, though.   
  
He manhandled Castiel onto his back, forcibly spreading the fledgling out. Castiel's cock spit a bit of precome out at the sheer look of predatory promise on Dean's face. Dean reached between Castiel's legs, parting his cheeks to glimpse the ruby jeweled base of the plug nestled against the edges of his hole. Dean prodded the stone, fangs nudging at his lower lip when Castiel bucked and moaned.   
  
The plug was pulled free with a slow, languorous tug. Castiel's hips rolled again, hole clenching emptily as Dean stared down, hands still palming soft cheeks wide. His tongue darted out, marking a wet stripe over his lip before his grip changed. Castiel's legs were pushed up and wide. Dean took hold of his wrists and used Castiel's own hands to pull his cheeks wide, exposing his hole again.   
  
Dean bent, palming one of Castiel's thighs before his lips peeled back and he struck. Fangs buried deep, puncturing through skin, fat, and muscle easily. Castiel cried out at the ferocity of Dean's feeding, body rippling with desperation.   
  
After a moment, Dean repeated the gesture on Castiel's other thigh before nestling his thighs flush with the backs of Castiel's. He took his cock in hand, dragging the crown over and around Castiel's pinkened hole. He'd press just far enough forward that the head would breach the rim, making Castiel whine needily before withdrawing and repeating the action. Over and over Dean did the same teasing, until Castiel was writhing, panting with the need to be filled again, whining with the need to come.  It gave him a maddening taste of the promise of being stretched full, of being fucked until he came untouched.   
  
Suddenly, with a savage snarl, Dean pushed his cock home, hips coming flush with Castiel's ass. He went wild, then, fucking into Castiel wildly and without abandon. On every stroke inward, Castiel cried out as Dean's cockhead nudged his prostate. Dean dropped forward, hips still pistoning as he pinned Castiel's hands by his sides. It all felt so, so good; his hole stretched wide around Dean's cock, the tortuously exquisite friction that made him see stars...  
Their breaths mingled, shuddering and catching. The loud smacks of flesh on flesh rang out, commingled with the wet noises of Dean's cock pushing in and out of Cas' lube-slicked hole relentlessly. Castiel bared his throat, practically whimpering for the bite that would send him over the edge. Dean's fangs flashed before he struck.  
  
Castiel screamed hoarsely, body shaking as he came. Come spurted over his belly and Dean's, smearing over their skin as Dean pulled his mouth away, hips rocking faster, harder. His brow furrowed, mouth dropping wide, red-stained, around a deep growling whine. Liquid heat seeped deep, causing Castiel to shiver. Dean subtly thrusted through his orgasm, lapping at Castiel's throat tenderly.  
  
They fell together, a tangle of messy limbs and satiation. After a moment, Dean's head lifted and his gaze flicked around the room. His fingers plucked at the blood- and come- soaked sheets with a sigh. Warm, wet lips pressed against Castiel's pulse gently.  
  
"You planned all this, didn't you, Cas?"  
  
Castiel stilled guiltily, head ducking slightly. With his back to Dean's chest, he shook his head. Calloused fingertips ghosted over his ribs and hips as hot breath eased over his ear.  
  
"You know, if you wanted it rough, all you had to do was ask."


End file.
